memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Act Two
The USS Kingston ''is on the outer edge of the Bajoran sector waiting for the task force to show up. ''Captain's log supplemental. We're on the edge of the Bajoran sector waiting for the task force that was dispatched by Admiral Janeway, I can't believe that we maybe on the edge of war with the Bajoran people and I don't want that I respect the Bajoran people. In his ready room Captain Tyson is sitting in his ready room looks at the monitor at ship status reports and repairs when the door chimes he looks at the monitor still. Come Captain Tyson says as he's still looking at the monitor. Admiral Kira walks into the ready room and Captain Tyson looks up. Admiral sir Captain Tyson says as he's about to get up. Typhuss raises his hand. As you were, this is like a bad nightmare and I know for a fact that Asarem blames me for the attack on Bajor, she is willing to go to war over what happened last year says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Yeah any word from your contacts on Bajor? Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss turns to him. No, they aren't talking to me or they don't want to says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Tyson looks at him. Either they're afraid Captain Tyson says as he looks at him. He tapped his combadge. Mr. Cole set course for Bajor maximum warp I don't care what that First Minister says it's not our fault Captain Tyson says as he looks at the Admiral as he walks out of his ready room. The Kingston goes into a great arch and leaps back into warp on course for Bajor. In the briefing room Admiral Kira briefs the senior staff on what happened last year. Cole Turner took control of the Enterprise's weapons and attacked Bajor, the crew of the Enterprise couldn't stop him and I couldn't stop him because I was tied to a damn chair and now First Minister Asarem is willing to go to war with the Federation because of the attack says Typhuss as he looks at senior staff and John. Lieutenant Y'Cari looks at them. My people think that the Federation betrayed them not even my own parents are speaking to me right now because I'm not siding with the Minister Y'Cari says as she looks at Admiral Kira and her friends. Frank looks at her. Y'Cari you did the right thing if this happened on Earth during the prelude to the Dominion War we wouldn't side with Admiral Leyton Lieutenant Cole says as he loks at her. Admiral Kira looks at Y'Cari. We have to find a way to work this out, we need to talk it out with First Minister Asarem says Typhuss as he looks at Y'Cari. Captain Tyson looks at him. We're on a return course for Bajor Captain Tyson says as he looks at Admiral Kira. The Kingston, Voyager, Helena, and Odyssey drop out of warp and approaches the planet as the fighters approaches them. On the bridge red lights are flashing as klaxons sound. This is Captain John Tyson of the Federation starship USS Kingston I want to speak to First Minister Asarem, and if you don't I am willing to surrender myself to you as a prisoner of war Captain Tyson says as he looks at the planet. The crew looks at their Captain in surprise as well as Admiral Kira. I think we can do this without you being a prisoner of war, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then the com activates. Kingston what do you want you're tresspassing without premission Minister Asarem says over the com. Captain Tyson rolls his eyes. Bajor is still apart of the Federation either you give us permission to beam down or we'll do it without your permission Captain Tyson says as he spoke into the com. Very well Captain unarmed Minister Asarem says over the com. The transmission ends. Commander Mitchell, Lieutenant Y'Cari, Lieutenant Haliey, and Admiral Kira walks into the turbolift and heads to the transporter room. On the surface the away team beams down Admiral Kira and the others stand inside the Vedek Assembly hall as he tries to convince the Vedek Assembly that they're here to defend Bajor. What if the Wraith attack Bajor, you would have to fight the Wraith alone without Federation help is that what you really want and the man that attacked Bajor was Cole Turner not the Federation, he took control of the Enterprise's weapons there was no way to stop him and we will defend Bajor, I love this planet, I have lived here for 12 years and I have a deep sensual belief in the Prophets says Typhuss as he looks at First Minister Asarem. First Minister Asarem looks at him. We are not allowing Federation help you broke your promise to protect one of our most powerful vedeks and now this with 1,000 Bajorans dead and several more injured First Minister Asarem says as she looks at them. Typhuss rolls his eyes and looks at his wife as she's the main leader of the Vedek Assembly. Kira would you like to say something says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She gets up. I believe we should stick with the Federation Kira says as she looks at Minister Asarem. Typhuss looks at Minister Asarem. Move on from what happened look to the future, I'm not going to let you break my family apart and my life is here and stop this foolish endeavor now, it will not help your people says Typhuss as he looks at Asarem. Commander Mitchell looks at them. Maybe we need a break let's take about a 15 minute break Commander Mitchell says as she looks at them. Admiral Kira agrees. All right says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell.